Queer as folk WonKyu Ver
by EverLasting Fujoshi
Summary: Siwon tersenyum licik melihat keputusasaan Kyuhyun. Ah sepertinya malam ini ia akan sedikit 'berolahraga' lagi. "Hm. Kau ingin 'bersenang-senang' denganku?" Tawar Siwon dengan seringaian diwajahnya."Mwo?" Another WonKyu LoveStory. Don't like don't read! Don't bash pair! Read and review if you a WonKyu Shipper. Gamsahamnidaaa :D Chapter 3 Publiiiiish
1. Chapter 1

New story again.

Ahahahahaha yang kemaren aja belum selesai -,-

Tapi mau gimana lagi, ide di otak meledak-ledak.

Jadilah cerita inii :D

Sebenernya ini cerita remake dari film 'Queer As Folk'

Jadi jangan kecewa kalo ceritanya sama, tapi kemungkinan ada sedikit yang aku ubah biar sesuai dengan jalan cerita.

Jadi selamat menikmati chingu :)

.

.

Karakter Brian QAF yang manly, ber-sixpack, ganteng dan sangaaaat sexy *author mimisan* mengingatkanku kepada sosok biasku, Choi Siwon.

Dan karakter Justin yang putih, kecil, berwajah manis, berambut pirang dan berbibir sexy mengingatkanku pada jodohku didalam mimpi, Cho Kyuhyun 3

Menurutku karakter WonKyu-lah yang cocok untuk cerita ini :)

Semoga semua juga sependapat denganku :D

.

.

Ok chapter 1 ini Cuma prolog, kalau responnya bagus bakal aku lanjutin.

Dan tentu saja jumlah review akan sangat berpengaruh buat kelanjutan cerita.

Jadi bagi yang suka, jangan jadi silent reader ya :)

Aku juga butuh apresiasi kalian :)

.

.

-Happy Reading-

.

.

**Warning:** Yaoi, BoysLove, NC-17, Typos, Alur Berantakan. Please, don't bash pairing! Anti WonKyu don't read!

.

**Disclaimer:** Semua chara hanya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

.

**Rated:** Karena film aslinya sangat vulgar, tentu saja cerita ini masuk kedalam rate M.

.

.

.

Inspirasi Cerita: Drama Queer As Folk.

.

.

"**Queer As Folk, **_**WonKyu Ver**_**"**

"Ahh yeah oh God. Yes like that! Ouhh"

"Arrgh fuck! So tight bitch. Ah yes ooh aah yeah"

"Ahh ahh suck me deeper baby. Ahh"

Suara desahan saling bersahut-sahutan didalam sebuah ruangan bercahaya termaram yang terletak dipojok belakang sebuah club malam. Hal yang biasa memang jika mengingat betapa bebasnya pergaulan anak muda zaman sekarang. Namun jika didengarkan dengan baik, ada yang aneh dari dalam ruangan itu. Dari sekian banyak desahan yang terdengar, tak terdengar sedikitpun suara desahan yeoja.

Dan, tentu saja itu karena club ini hanya dikhususkan untuk para namja penggemar sesama jenis yang ada dikota ini. Club malam bernama Mirotic ini sungguh sangat terkenal dikalangan para gay. Jadi jangan heran jika banyak para namja tampan maupun manis yang 'beraktivitas' didalam club ini.

Club ini cukup luas sehingga dapat menampung banyak orang. Ruangan-ruangan didalam club inipun banyak dan cukup luas. Mulai dari dance area yang tepat berada ditengah club. Lalu ruangan VIP yang terdapat dilantai dua club. Selanjutnya ada bar besar disamping dance area. Dan yang terakhir namun tak kalah penting, ruangan yang terletak dipaling belakang club. Ruangan khusus untuk yang ingin 'bersenang-senang' dengan pasangan mereka.

Sengaja club ini tak menyiapkan kamar-kamar pribadi untuk para pasangan yang sudah tak dapat menahan hasratnya. Alasannya?

"Lebih menyenangkan bila making love ditempat ramai"

Begitulah alasan sang pemilik. Dan terbukti, dengan adanya ruangan yang biasa disebut backroom itu, semakin banyak pengunjung yang datang ke club ini.

Cukup membahas tentang segala sesuatu tentang club ini. Mari kita alihkan pandangan kita kearah sudut backroom. Diana tampaklah seorang namja bertubuh atletis dan berparas tampan sedang asik bersama seorang namja pirang dibawahnya.

"Aahh yeah. Ooh ini nikmat Wonh. Ngh lebih cepath. Ahh" desahan sang namja pirang terdengar sangat menggoda. Sedangkan Siwon, sang pembuat namja pirang itu mendesah hebat hanya diam sambil sesekali memejamkan mata menikmati himpitan lubang si namja pirang.

"Argh I wanna cum. Ngh" Siwon pun mempercepat gerakan menghantam lubang si namja pirang. Keringat didahi yang terkena pantulan cahaya biru membuatnya terlihat semakin sexy dan tampan sekaligus. Sungguh sangat menggoda iman para uke lain yang ada didalam ruangan itu.

"Aaaarggghh" Teriakan kenikmatan mengakhiri permainan keduanya. Sang namja pirang langsung tergeletak dilantai karena kelelahan. Sedangkan Siwon hanya menatap kosong dan segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Setelah membuang pengaman dan menutup retsliting jeans nya tentu saja.

Dengan santai ia berjalan melewati lorong demi lorong menuju dance area. Ia tersenyum melihat betapa pesat clubnya ini berkembang. Clubnya? Ya, dialah pemilik Mirotic club. Choi Siwon. Selain pemilik club terkenal ini, ia juga sangat popular sebagai seme idaman. Hamper semua pasangan gay tergila-gila padanya. Bahkan tak jarang ia mengubah namja straight menjadi gay sepertinya. Yah, pesonanya memang begitu kuat.

"Habis bersenang-senang seperti biasa, eoh?" Tegur Sungmin, sahabatnya yang sangat sering berkunjung ke Mirotic.

"Begitulah hyung" Sahut Siwon singkat. Ia mengambil posisi disamping Sungmin dan memesan segelas Vodka kepada bartendernya.

"Hm, apa kau tak lelah? Kau harus ingat berapa umurmu. Berubahlah, cukup bermain-mainnya." Nasihat Sungmin. Ia memandang khawatir pada sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya itu.

"Aku memang sudah dewasa hyung. Tapi setidaknya aku tak setua dirimu. Kau boleh menasihatiku setelah kau mendapat pasangan yang benar-benar kau mau hyung." Siwon menghabiskan Vodka-nya dalam sekali teguk dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat Sungmin duduk.

Sungmin hanya bisa menatap punggung Siwon yang berjalan menjauh dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan.

"Andai kau mengerti Won."

.

.

.

.

.

"Yah Cho Kyuhyun! Laporan apalagi ini?! Kau tak lelah membuat malu nama keluarga?!" Bentakan seorang namja berumur itu membuat seisi rumah terkejut dan segera mendatangi keasal suara.

"Appa, berhenti berteriak. Aku sudah katakan yang sebenarnya padamu. Aku tak ingin membohongi diriku. Aku ingin diriku apa adanya." Sang anak yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu membela diri.

'Cihh kenapa kau bangga sekali dengan tingkahmu itu. Kau tau? Kau itu menyimpang! Dan gay bukanlah sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan. Terlebih lagi berbuat mesum pada temanmu saat disekolah. Itu sungguh memalukan. Kau seharusnya malu anak brengsek!" Bentak sang appa.

"Aku tak berbuat mesum. Hanya guru itu saja yang terlalu melebih-lebih…"

"Berhenti membuat alasan, anak bodoh! Pergi kau dari sini sebelum aku membunuhmu!"

Kyuhyun menatap marah pada appa-nya. Ia pun mengambil jaket dan segera pergi meninggalkan rumah bertingkat dua itu. Tak dipedulikannya teriakan sang umma yang memanggil-manggilnya. Ia hanya ingin pergi menjauh dari bangunan yang sudah tidak bisa dianggapnya sebagai rumah lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap kosong pada jalanan didepannya. Kakinya tak berhenti melangkah. Entah akan kemana ia malam ini.

Sebenarnya ia sangat letih jika harus selalu bertengkar dengan appa-nya yang sangat temperamental itu. Namun ia pun tak bisa apa-apa. Ia selalu menjadi sasaran kemarahan appa-nya sejak appa-nya tahu bahwa ia gay. Appa-nya selalu berusaha agar Kyuhyun menjadi normal kembali. Namun Kyuhyun menolak dengan tegas. Ia tak suka memakai topeng jikaa hanya untuk terlihat baik didepan orang lain. Ia ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia telah tiba di persimpangan jalan besar yang sangat familiar baginya. Ya ia sering berkunjung ke daerah ini untuk mengamati sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sejak lama ia inginkan.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan dirinya pada tiang lampu jalanan. Ia menatap lesu pada sebuah gedung bertuliskan Mirotic diatasnya. Ya, inilah yang ia inginkan sejak lama. Ia sangat ingin masuk dan berbaur didalam club yang sangat terkenal bagi orang-orang sepertinya. Namun usia menjadi alasan. Usianya yang belum genap 18 tahun membuatnya mendapat larangan keras untuk masuk dari para penjaga didepan club itu.

Karena terlalu asik berfikir, ia tak menyadari seorang namja berbaju hitam yang baru saja keluar dari Mirotic club sedang menatap lekat padanya. Dan ia baru menyadari tatapan itu setelah tersadar dari lamunannya.

Pandangan mata keduanya bertemu. Entah apa yang mereka berdua rasakan, tapi dapat dilihat dari pandangan keduanya. Keduanya memiliki rasa ketertarikan yang sama. Dan rasa ketertarikan itu yang membuat sang namja berbaju hitam berjalan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun yang masih mematung dibawah lampu jalanan.

"Hai. Siwon imnida." Ujar namja berbaju hitam itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, Kyuhyun imnida." Balas Kyuhyun gugup. Tatapan tajam Siwon, senyuman atau lebih pantas disebut sebagai seringaian yang Siwon tampilkan membuat Kyuhyun bergetar aneh.

"Sedang apa? Kau sepertinya belum cukup umur untuk datang ketempat seperti ini."

"Yah begitulah. Karena itu, aku hanya dapat memandang dari sini. Para penjaga itu pasti tak akan mengizinkanku masuk." Ujar Kyuhyun sebal.

Siwon tersenyum licik melihat keputusasaan Kyuhyun. Ah sepertinya malam ini ia akan sedikit 'berolahraga' lagi.

"Hm. Kau ingin 'bersenang-senang' denganku?" Tawar Siwon dengan seringaian diwajahnya.

"Mwo?"

.

.

.

.

TBC Or Delete?

Review :)

.

.

.

Ceritanya gak sama ya? Ya tapi inilah yang ada difikiran aku. Jadi harap dimaklumi. Tapi sebagian besar tempat dan jalan cerita ini bakal sama persis kaya drama nya.

.

.

Baiklah akhir kata, kalau pengen cerita ini dilanjut mohon review ya.


	2. Chapter 2

Wah ternyata banyak yang suka Queer as Folk juga ya :D

Brian-Justin emang TOP banget deh.

Walaupun endingnya mereka berpisah :'(

Tapi aku bakal bikin WonKyu menyatu dicerita ini :)

.

.

Buat yang belum tau QAF, monggo di cek di Google maupun Youtube.

Tapi aku saranin ngeceknya nanti tunggu cerita ini selesai.

Biar seru baca cerita nya , #Plakk

.

.

Buat yang minta link nya Brian-Justin NC-an, silahkan di search di Youtube dengan keyword

Brian Justin Hot scene. Banyak loh disana , *Di cincang Chullie oppa karna nyebar virus yadong dibulan puasa*

.

.

Buat yang minta Kyu jangan disiksa disini, aduh gak bisa janji ,

Tapi nanti Siwon juga bakal menderita koook.

Walaupun gak semenderita Kyu.

.

.

Dan terakhir, buat yang nanya FF ku yang lainnya.

Tenang bakal tetap aku lanjut kok.

Tapi karena ide ku lagi banyak dicerita ini, jadi aku focus dicerita ini dulu ya :)

Mianhae.

.

.

-Happy Reading-

.

.

**Warning:** Yaoi, BoysLove, NC-17, Typos, Alur Berantakan. Please, don't bash pairing! Anti WonKyu don't read!

.

**Disclaimer:** Semua chara hanya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

.

**Rated:** Karena film aslinya sangat vulgar, tentu saja cerita ini masuk kedalam rate M.

.

.

.

Inspirasi Cerita: Drama Queer As Folk

.

.

***Queer As Folk **_**WonKyu Ver***_

(Chapter 2)

.

.

Dengan ragu Kyuhyun mengikuti Siwon masuk kedalam lift menuju apartemennya di lantai atas. Jujur saja ini yang pertama baginya. Selama ini ia tak pernah melakukan lebih dari sekedar Hand Job bersama pasangannya. Dan entah atas dorongan apa, ia langsung saja menyetujui tawaran Siwon yang mengajaknya bersenang-senang.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon pun telah tiba didepan pintu apartement Siwon. Siwon memencet beberapa tombol sebelum akhirnya pintu itu bergeser terbuka. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam didepan pintu sembari mengamati seisi ruang apartement Siwon. Apartement yang tentu saja di design oleh pemilik nya itu, terdiri dari bahan-bahan kayu yang membuatnya semakin indah. Cahaya temaram juga menambah keseksian dari ruangan itu. Dan jangan lupakan wallpaper bergambar namja naked yang terpampang besar di dindingnya. Semakin menguatkan jati diri sang pemilik.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disitu. Masuklah." Tegur Siwon.

"Ah ne." Dengan gugup Kyuhyun masuk dan menggeser pintu agar kembali tertutup.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang sebelum membalikkan badannya. Dan pemandangan Siwon melepas kaos hitam yang digunakannya-lah yang didapat Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun tak lepas mengikuti Siwon kemanapun sosok tegap dan berotot itu pergi.

Siwon menuju kearah kulkasnya dan mengambil sebotol air mineral. Dan ia kembali menuju tempat Kyuhyun berdiri sembari meneguk air yang diambilnya tadi. Sekarang ia hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam.

"Kau, tidakkah merasa hawa disini sedikit panas?" Tanya Siwon.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyuh, Siwon menuangkan sisa air mineral yang ia bawa melalui kepalanya. Air dingin itu segera membawa kesejukkan bagi pelakunya. Setelah air dibotol habis, Siwon mengibaskan rambutnya beberapa kali sehingga membuat air yang mengalir dirambutnya terhempas membasahi ruangan.

Kyuhyun meneguk ludah berkali-kali saat menyaksikan pemandangan sexy dihadapannya. Air yang mengalir ditubuh Siwon yang kecoklatan membuat namja berambut hitam itu terlihat semakin Sexy. Belum lagi efek cahaya yang memantulkan bias cahaya dari air yang membuat tubuh Siwon menjadi mengkilat dan menggairahkan.

Belum habis kekaguman Kyuhyun terhadap tubuh Siwon, sekarang Siwon mulai melepas kaitan celana jeans nya. Dengan tetap mempertahankan kontak mata dan mimic wajah yang dibuatnya sesexy mungkin, Siwon mulai menurunkan jeans yang dipakainya. Dan sekarang tubuh sempurna Siwon hanya terbalut sebuah underwear putih yang sexy.

Tanpa mau menunggu lebih lama lagi, Siwon melepas kain terakhir yang menjadi penutup tubuhnya itu. Dan sekarang Siwon pun naked dengan sempurna dihadapan Kyuhyun yang terdiam mematung.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau pandang? Nikmatilah" Ujar Siwon sembari merentangkan tangannya.

Kyuhyun melepas jaket yang ia gunakan dan berjalan pelan menuju Siwon. Dan tepat saat jarak mereka hanya tinggal 1 langkah, Siwon langsung menarik tubuh Kyuhyun agar mendekat dan rapat dengannya.

Lama keduanya saling berpandangan lekat. Mencoba mengerti apa yang diinginkan ole orang yang baru 1 jam lalu mereka temui. Namun hasrat tak dapat menunggu. Dengan segera Siwon melumat habis bibir kemerahan Kyuhyun yang sangat menggoda itu. Lalu ia melepas bibir manis itu hanya untuk sekedar melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun.

Wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat menikmati membuat Siwon langsung melancarkan serangan keduanya. Ciuman kali ini terasa lebih menuntut dan menggairahkan. Tak ingin menjadi pihak yang pasif, Kyuhyun pun mulai membalas semua perlakuan Siwon. Ia membalas ciuman Siwon dengan tak kalah bringasnya.

Tangan Siwon tak tinggal diam. Ia melepas paksa kemeja yang dikenakan Kyuhyun. Sangat mudah tentu saja karena kemeja itu dengan sengaja tidak dikancingkan oleh pemiliknya. Setelah kemeja Kyuhyun terlepas, Siwon mulai mengangkat kaos putih Kyuhyun. Dengan tak sabar ia mengangkat kaos itu sebatas dada dan mulai membelai apapun yang ada dibalik kaos itu.

Setelah puas menjamah bagian atas tubuh Kyuhyun, tangan Siwon beralih kearah bagian paling pribadi di tubuh Siwon. Dengan bernafsu ia meremas kejantanan Kyuhyun yang masih terbalut jeans itu. Dan tentu saja hal itu menimbulkan efek yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Kyuhyun.

"Aaaahhh" Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya dengan Siwon dan mendesah parau. Wajahnya mendongak keatas dan matanya terpejam menahan kenikmatan.

Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Siwon pun menyerang leher jenjang putih yang tersaji bebas dihadapannya. Dan membuat tanda kemerahan dileher putih itu sebanyak yang ia bisa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh nghh ouhh yeahh" Desahan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun menghiasi permainan panas keduanya.

Saat ini Siwon dan Kyuhyun telah berada diatas tempat tidur milik Siwon. Keduanya telah sama-sama naked. Kyuhyun berposisi telentang dengan Siwon diatasnya. Siwon menduduki paha putih Kyuhyun. Dan tangannya tak berhenti memanjakan kejantangan mungil milik pemuda yang mendesah dibawahnya itu.

"So, apakah kau seme atau uke?" Tanya Siwon sembari tersenyum menggoda.

"Enghh seme" Jawab Kyuhyun parau.

Siwon terkekeh meremehkan mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Bagaimana mungkin namja dengan paras manis seperti Kyuhyun menjadi seme dalam permainan mereka kali ini.

"Aah uke. Err ya uke" Ujar Kyuhyun meralat jawabannya barusan.

"Hm, menarik. Apa ini pengalaman pertama bagimu?" Goda Siwon lagi.

"Eh tentu saja tidak. Aku sering melakukannya dengan orang lain." Jawab Kyuhyun berbohong. Ia tak ingin dianggap remeh oleh pasangan bercintanya kali ini.

"Begitukah? Lalu gaya apa saja yang pernah kau lakukan?"

"Eh? Itu enggh.." Kyuhyun kesulitan memikirkan jawaban kali ini. Tentu saja karena ia tidak tahu menahu tentang gaya dalam bercinta. Belum lagi tangan Siwon yang tak berhenti memainkan kejantanannya dibawah sana.

"Tak bisa menjawab eoh?" ujar Siwon sembari menyeringai.

Suara ponsel Siwon mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Dengan kesal Siwon meraih ponselnya dengan tangan kiri. Sedangkan tangan kanannya tetap asik mengocok kejantanan Kyuhyun.

"Yeoboseo?"

"…."

"Mwo?"

"…."

"Kapan?"

"…"

Siwon yang asik berbicara ditelfon tak sadar jika kecepatan tangan kanannya telah membuat seseorang menggelinjang hebat dibawahnya.

"Nghh Wonh pelan-pelanh aahh" Kyuhyun mendesah hebat dan tangannya mencoba menggapai tangan Siwon agar mengurangi kecepatan gerak tangan kanan Siwon. Namun Siwon tak memperdulikannya.

"Aaah Wonh akuhh mau keluar ahh" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat. Ia sungguh tak dapat lagi menahan apa yang mendesak ingin keluar dari kejantanannya. Kakinya mengejang kaku karena kenikmatan hebat yang didapatnya.

"Aaaarrrgghhh" Desahan dan geraman Kyuhyun menyadarkan Siwon dari kesibukannya.

"Yah kenapa kau keluar duluan?" Omel Siwon sembari membersihkan tubuhnya yang terkena cipratan cairan cinta Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dengan gugup membantu Siwon membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Aish ini (cairan cinta) banyak sekali." Sindir Siwon. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang juga terkena cairan Kyuhyun.

"Hah menyebalkan. Siapa namamu tadi? Kyu? Kyuhyun? Ya Kyuhyun! Good job!" Ujar Siwon sebal. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mendengus dan mengerucutkan bibirnya karena Siwon sama sekali tak mengingat namanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan sedikit mempersiapkanmu" Bisik Siwon seductive.

Siwon mulai menjilati cuping telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tertelungkup dibawahnya hanya dapat menggigit bibir menahan kenikmatan. Lalu Siwon menelusuri tulang punggung Kyuhyun dengan lidahnya. Punggung putih itu terlihat basah mengkilat oleh saliva Siwon yang membentuk garis lurus.

Dan penjelajahan lidah liar Siwon telah sampai pada bongkahan putih dan montok milik Kyuhyun. Diremasnya dengan gemas bokong menggiurkan itu. Setelah puas meremas, ia menarik masing-masing bagian bokong itu kearah berlawanan sehingga tampaklah lubang rectum Kyuhyun yang masih sangat sempit.

"Aaaaaahhhhh" Kyuhyun mendesah kuat saat merasakan lidah Siwon membelai lembut rectumnya. Lidah Siwon terasa sangat lincah dalam memanjakan Kyuhyun. Sungguh tipe seme yang sangat hebat dalam memuaskan pasangannya.

"Kurasa sudah cukup persiapannya. Aku akan memulai sekarang." Ujar Siwon memperingatkan.

Ia membalik tubuh Kyuhyun agar menghadap langsung kearahnya. Lalu ia mengambil pengaman yang memang tersedia banyak didalam kamarnya ini dan segera merobek bungkusan pengaman itu dengan giginya.

"Mau memasangkannya?" Tawarnya sembari menyeringai kepada Kyuhyun.

Dengan ragu Kyuhyun mengambil pengaman itu dari tangan Siwon dan memasangkannya ke kejantanan besar milik Siwon yang telah berdiri tegak.

"Sssshhh" Siwon mendesis nikmat saat merasakan halusnya tangan Kyuhyun yang menyentuh langsung pada kejantanannya.

Setelah semua persiapan selesai, Siwon mengangkat tungkai kaki Kyuhyun dan meletakannya dipundaknya. Dan terakhir ia posisikan kejantanannya tepat didepan lubang sempit milik Kyuhyun itu.

"Aaaarrrggghhhh" Kyuhyun berteriak kencang saat lubangnya ditembus dengan kuat oleh kejantanan Siwon.

Rasanya sakit sekali karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Ia memejamkan erat matanya dan meremas kuat seprei putih milik Siwon guna mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

"Rilekskan otot-ototmu. Akan terasa semakin sakit saat kau tegang." Ujar Siwon menasihati.

Kyuhyun menuruti perkataan Siwon. Ia mencoba merilekskan dinding rectumnya. Dan berhasil, walau tetap sakit namun sepertinya tidak sesakit tadi.

Melihat Kyuhyun mulai rileks, Siwon pun memulai pergerakannya perlahan. Pelan namun pasti ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya mengejar kenikmatan. Tak ada rasa terburu-buru dan ingin cepat selesai, karena dirinya yakin bahwa mala mini masih panjang.

Sambil sesekali meringis, Kyuhyun menatap lekat pada Siwon. Wajah Siwon yang menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang mendapat kenikmatan yang amat dahsyat, membuat Kyuhyun bergetar. Hal itu menjadi sensasi sendiri untuk Kyuhyun. Dan itu adalah sensasi yang menyenangkan.

Malam itu, gerakan perlahan namun pasti menemani keduanya menyambut pagi. Dan desahan demi desahan kenikmatan menjadi music yang indah dalam menjemput mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Sinar matahari pagi yang masuk melalui celah jendela membangunkanku dari tidur. Kurenggangkan semua ototku yang terasa kaku karena tidur. Setelah merasa jika kesadaranku telah kembali dengan sempurna, aku menatap bingung pada ruangan tempatku tidur.

'Ini bukan kamarku' batinku.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru kamar sembari mencoba mengingat bagaimana bisa aku berada disini. Dan aku mendapat jawabannya saat memandang kesebelah kananku.

Seorang namja bertubuh atletis sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak nya. Wajah tampannya terlihat sangat polos saat ini. Aku tersenyum mengingat apa saja yang kami lakukan tadi malam.

Aku sungguh tak menyangka akan melepaskan kesucianku pada namja yang baru semalam aku kenal. Dan sepertinya aku juga tak akan keberatan untuk memberi hatiku juga.

Namja tampan bernama Siwon itu terlihat menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian ia mulai bangun dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Sepertinya ia terkejut melihatku yang tak berjarak jauh darinya.

"Selamat pagi" Sapaku sembari tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Eh kau siapa? Kenapa kau tidur dikamarku?" Tanyanya sinis.

"Mwo?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or Delete?

Review :)

A.N: Semua FF ku akan dilanjutkan kembali setelah lebaran selesai. Karena hari Jum'at aku mudik dan laptop tidak dibawa. So, mohon maaf lahir batin buat semua reader dan reviewer yang bergabung didalam semua FF-ku. Dan doakan aku selamat diperjalanan ya biar bisa ngelanjutin FF lagi :)


	3. Chapter 3

Oya ada yang nanya siapa yang akan jadi Michael di ff ini.

Hm, kan dichap 1 kemaren udah ada sedikit scene nya.

Michael disini itu Sungmin :)

.

.

.

Dan banyak yang nanya soal dvd QAF.

Dikota asalku gak ada T.T

Mungkin buat kalian yang ada dikota besar bisa nyari ke disc tarra terdekat :)

.

.

.

Dan sepertinya ff ini bakal molor update-an nya.

Gak tau kenapa, abis lebaran jiwa yadong menghilang ntah kemana :'(

Sepertinya ini peringatan ya supaya mengurangi aktivitas menulis yadong T.T

Ahh semoga aja bisa nyelesaian fic yang 1 ini.

Amiinnnn

.

.

.

Untuk lebih memudahkan, aku bikin pengenalan cast utama disini ya.

-Brian Kinney : Choi Siwon

-Justin Taylor : Cho Kyuhyun

-Michael Novotny : Lee Sungmin

-Emmett Honeycutt : Lee Hyukjae

-Ted Schmidt : Lee Donghae

(untuk peran HaeHyuk aku bakal nyatuin mereka dari sekarang. Karena terlalu lama kalau harus nunggu season 3 seperti serial aslinya)

-Debbie Novotny : (?) ada ide siapa yg cocok jadi umma Sungmin?

-Untuk cast lesbi nya, aku masih belum tau bakal nambah cast yuri atau enggak untuk fic ini.

.

.

.

-Happy Reading-

.

.

.

***Queer As Folk WonKyu Ver*** (Chapter 3)

Siwon POV

Ah kesal sekali rasanya hari ini. Entah sudah berapa orang anak buahku yang aku omeli seharian ini. Moodku benar-benar rusak sejak tadi pagi. Cih ini semua gara-gara bocah ingusan itu.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Sejak tadi pagi marah-marah tak jelas" Tegur Sunny, sekertarisku.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sahutku ketus.

"Kau benar-benar bos yang menyebalkan." Gerutunya.

Aku memutar kursi direkturku kearah pemandangan diluar kantor. Melihat yeoja menyebalkan itu mengomel tak jelas hanya akan menambah buruk moodku hari ini.

Ku urut pelan pelipisku. Ah aku harus mencari sesuatu yang bisa menghiburku malam ini. Dan tentu saja hanya di Mirotic lah aku akan mendapatkannya.

Aku mengambil jas hitamku dan segera keluar dari ruangan pribadiku. Tak kupedulikan teriakan demi teriakan sekertarisku yang cerewet itu. Setelah sampai diparkiran, aku segera berjalan menuju area dimana Porsche hitamku terparkir dengan apik. Dan dengan kecepatan tinggi aku menjalankan mobilku menuju Mirotic.

Sesampainya di depan club gay milikku ini aku segera memarkirkan mobilku. Aku yang keluar dari Porsche hitam hanya dengan kemeja yang berantakan terlihat sangat manly dan menimbulkan decak kagum dari para namja yang mengantri untuk masuk kedalam Mirotic.

Aku melenggang masuk tanpa memperdulikan tingkah dari para namja tersebut yang mulai menggodaku. Tanpa harus melewati antrian tentu saja. Dan ku acuhkan juga sapaan dari dua bodyguard yang memang khusus kubayar untuk memilah siapa saja yang boleh masuk kedalam Mirotic.

Suasana panas langsung terasa saat aku memasuki ruang utama club. Belum terlalu malam, namun lantai dansa telah dipenuhi oleh pasangan-pasangan yang telah terbakar nafsu. Karena belum terlalu berminat untuk langsung menggoyangkan tubuhku, aku memutuskan untuk menuju ke bar terlebih dahulu.

Didepan bar, aku disambut oleh kedua sahabatku Donghae dan Hyukjae yang sedang asik berciuman. Donghae yang berada dibelakang Hyukjae membuat Hyukjae harus memutar kepalanya agar bisa meraup bibir Donghae lebih dalam. Aku hanya memutar mata bosan melihat kedua orang yang selalu menebar kemesuman dimanapun mereka berada itu.

Ku ambil posisi tepat disebelah EunHae couple. Aku pun memesan Vodka sebagai awal malam liarku kali ini. Donghae yang rupanya mulai menyadari kehadiranku pun akhirnya melepas lumatannya pada bibir Hyukjae dengan enggan.

"Hey Won. How are you brother?" Sapanya basa-basi.

"Buruk" Sahutku ketus.

"Waeyo? Ada masalah dikantor?" Tanya Hyukjae setelah ia bisa mengatur nafasnya yang terengah.

Aku berfikir apa aku akan menceritakan masalahku kepada mereka? Jika aku menceritakannya, pasti kedua orang ini akan menertawakan kebodohanku. Tapi jika aku tidak menceritakannya pasti akan terasa menyesakkan. Ah mungkin lebih baik aku menceritakannya saja.

"Kalian ingat namja yang bersamaku kemarin malam?" tanyaku

"Namja yang mana? Kau bersama banyak namja tadi malam." Sahut Hyukjae polos.

"Cih. Yang terakhir aku bawa kerumah"

"Oh ya aku ingat. Namja berambut coklat itu? Waeyo?" Tanya Hyukjae bersemangat.

"Aku bercinta dengannya tadi malam."

"Bukan hal yang mengejutkan" Ujar Donghae yang langsung membuahkan deathglare dari Siwon.

"Dia…. Dia tidur ditempatku sampai pagi." Ujarku pelan.

"MWO?" Donghae dan Hyukjae terbelalak mendengar perkataanku.

Dan sedetik kemudian, seperti apa yang sudah aku duga, keduanya terbahak bersama. Mereka menertakan kebodohanku. Ya good job Choi Siwon! Kau menceritakan masalahmu pada dua orang yang kau tahu sangat tidak membantu.

"Hahahaha kau Choi Siwon yang selalu mengusir pasanganmu setelah puas dengan mereka, membiarkan bocah itu menginap ditempatmu sampai pagi? Hahahahah sungguh tak dapat dipercaya" Ujar Donghae disela tawa nya.

"Yah berhentilah tertawa kau ikan bodoh!" Bentakku kesal.

"Hahahahaha sepertinya bocah itu benar-benar hebat sehingga membuatmu luluh Won. Hahahah ini menakjubkan. Namja terseksi dan terpanas di Mirotic luluh oleh seorang namja yang aku yakin belum berumur 20 tahun. Hahahahah" Celoteh Hyukjae.

Aku menggeram kesal. Mereka benar-benar menyebalkan. Andai saja mereka bukan sahabatku, pasti sudah kupatahkan kejantanan mereka agar tak bisa berbuat mesum lagi seumur hidup.

Kuputuskan untuk menarik seorang namja yang lewat dihadapanku menuju backroom. Tak ada gunanya terus-terusan berada didekat dua namja gila yang aku yakin tak akan berhenti menertawakanku untuk beberapa saat kedepan itu.

Aku hanya dapat berdoa semoga namja yang asal kutarik ini bisa memuaskanku malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Haaaahhh

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku menghela nafas panjang malam ini. Dengan gontai aku langkahkan kakiku menyusuri komplek perumahan yang terlihat sepi ini. Dengan koper hitam yang setia mengikuti dibelakangku.

Kali ini kuputuskan untuk benar-benar meninggalkan rumah. Kemarin umma menelfonku. Ia memohon-mohon agar aku kembali kerumah. Ia berjanji akan mengatasi sifat appaku yang selalu temperamental itu.

Karena tak tega melihatnya memohon sembari menangis, aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali. Namun baru beberapa jam aku berada dirumah itu, appa kembali mencari masalah. Ia mengungkit semua kesalahanku. Ia berteriak mengataiku hal yang tak pantas dikatakan oleh seorang ayah kepada anaknya.

Dan kali ini kesabaranku benar-benar habis. Sudah cukup aku bertahan selama ini. Dan tak akan ada gunanya lagi tetap tinggal ditempat yang sama sekali tak mengaharapkanku. Kukemas semua pakaian yang kumiliki. Buku tabungan dan buku sketsa ku menjadi barang yang tak boleh aku tinggalkan disini. Setelah semua selesai, dengan kasar aku menarik koperku menuju lantai satu.

Dan kepergianku kali ini ditemani oleh tawa kemenangan milik appa gila itu dan tangisan pilu umma yang berteriak agar aku tak pergi. Namun tekadku sudah bulat kali ini. Aku harus memulai hidupku sendiri.

Kyuhyun POV End.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan segala pemikirannya, Kyuhyun tak menyadari jika langkah telah membawanya kembali kedepan sebuah club bernama Mirotic. Ia tertegun saat menyadari posisinya saat ini. Tepat seperti 2 hari yang lalu.

Saat ia bertemu dengan namja yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Dan saat ia memutuskan untuk melepas segala kesuciannya untuk namja itu. Namja bernama Choi Siwon. Namja yang membuatnya patah hati pada saat yang sama.

Ketika Kyuhyun menyambut Siwon yang baru terbangun dengan senyuman termanisnya, namja itu malah membalas Kyuhyun dengan pertanyaan ketus dan bentakan yang menyuruh Kyuhyun cepat pergi dari apartementnya.

'Haah apa memang aku ditakdirkan untuk tak mendapat tempat dari siapapun?' batin Kyuhyun lirih.

Lagi-lagi karena terlalu asik dengan pemikirannya, Kyuhyun tak menyadari ada sepasang namja yang sejak tadi mengamatinya. Kedua namja itupun mendekat kearah Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri mematung.

"Hei" Sapa seorang namja berambut pirang.

"Eh ya. Hai" Sahut Kyuhyun kikuk. Ia menatap bingung pada namja berambut pirang yang tersenyum sumringah dihadapannya ini.

"Kau yang waktu itu dibawa pulang oleh Siwon kan?" Tanya namja itu lagi. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan frontal yang diucapkan namja pirang itu.

"Ya" Sahut Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Aahh beruntung sekali bisa bertemu lagi denganmu." Namja pirang itu segera memeluk Kyuhyun. Ia melompat-lompat kegirangan seakan-akan baru menemukan mainan baru.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya dapat menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia menatap penuh Tanya pada seorang namja yang sejak tadi hanya tersenyum tak jelas dibelakang namja pirang itu.

"Kenalkan. Aku Hyukjae, dan ini namjachingu ku Donghae" Ujar namja pirang yang ternyata bernama Hyukjae itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah ne. Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Sahut Kyuhyun sopan.

"Kau ingat kami kan?" Tanya Hyukjae. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap penuh harap.

"Ani" Jawab Kyuhyun jujur.

"Cih, kami ini sahabat Siwon. Dua hari yang lalu kita sempat bertemu kan? Saat Siwon membawamu masuk kedalam mobilnya."

Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang Hyukjae katakan. Dan ya, akhirnya ia ingat sekarang. Tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang.

"Aku ingat sekarang. Tapi bukankah saat itu kalian bertiga?" Tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

"Ah pasti yang kau maksud Sungmin hyung. Dia belum datang. Ah mungkin sebentar lagi. Kau mau kemana? Kenapa membawa koper besar seperti itu?" Tanya Hyukjae sembari menatap curiga pada Kyuhyun.

"Ah ini. Tak apa jangan difikirkan."

"Hm bagaimana kalau kita berbincang didalam. Kajja chagi" Dengan semangat Hyukjae menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dan Donghae bersamaan. Lalu ia menarik kedua namja itu kearah pintu masuk Mirotic club.

"Tunggu.." Ujar Kyuhyun. Ia melepaskan tangan Hyukjae yang tadi menariknya.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Hyukjae bingung.

"Engh itu… Sepertinya aku tidak akan diperbolehkan masuk. Kurasa aku belum cukup umur untuk menembus pengamanan disini."

"Oh masalah itu. Jangan khawatir. Serahkan saja pada kami." Hyukjae mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum lebar. Ia menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun lagi dan menariknya masuk.

Tepat ketika sampai didepan pintu masuk mereka bertiga terhenti. Sang bodyguard penjaga terlihat menatap garang pada Kyuhyun yang memiliki wajah innocent.

"Dia bersamaku. Jadi untuk sekarang dan selanjutnya jangan halangi dia untuk masuk kesini. Dan pastikan ia tidak perlu mengantri seperti yang lainnya." Ucap Hyukjae tegas. Sang bodyguard pun mengangguk mengerti dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk masuk.

"Hm, Kyu lebih baik koper itu kau titipkan pada mereka. Kau terlihat sangat kerepotan membawanya" Ujar Donghae membuka suara setelah sejak tadi hanya diam dan tersenyum tak jelas.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menyerahkan koper itu kepada salah seorang bodyguard. Lalu ia berjalan masuk kedalam club menyusul Hyukjae dan Donghae yang terlah berjalan didepan.

Ia tertegun melihat suasana tempat ini. Tempat ini layaknya surga bagi kaum pecinta sesama jenis seperti mereka. Pasangan-pasangan yang bergerak dengan liar dilantai dansa, bartender-bartender yang memiliki wajah dan bentuk tubuh yang sempurna dan belum lagi para stripper yang meliuk-liukan tubuhnya dengan liar.

Oh benar-benar tempat yang luar biasa. Senyum terkembang diwajah manis Kyuhyun. Ia tak menyangka bisa masuk dan berbaur didalam club ini. Club yang selama ini hanya bisa ia tatap dari luar. Club yang selama ini hanya bisa ia dengar kehebatannya dari orang-orang. Dan sekarang ia berdiri didalam club ini. Sungguh kesempatan yang luar biasa.

'Aku tak sabar melihat bagaimana backroom yang sering diceritakan orang-orang itu' batin Kyuhyun memekik senang.

"Kyu" Teriakan Hyukjae menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari keterpanaannya.

Ia berjalan menuju tempat dimana Hyukjae dan Donghae telah duduk.

"Kau mau minum apa?" Tanya Donghae ketika Kyuhyun telah duduk disamping mereka.

"Ngh… Tequila" Ujar Kyuhyun ragu.

Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, Hyukjae dan Donghae tertawa serempak.

"Yah kau memang bisa masuk kedalam sini. Tapi itu bukan berarti kau boleh meneguk minuman beralkohol sesukamu Kyu. Kau masih kecil"

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia benci dianggap seperti anak kecil. Tapi Donghae benar, ia memang belum boleh meneguk minuman yang biasa dikonsumsi orang dewasa itu.

Donghae berjalan kearah bar meninggalkan Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun. Ia memesan beberapa minuman untuk menemani mereka bertiga berbincang.

"Eum, bagaimana bisa kau dengan mudah membawaku masuk?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Hyukjae.

"Tentu saja. Karena aku adalah sahabat Siwon"

"Lalu apa hubungannya?"

"Oh ayolah~ Siwon itu pemilik club ini. Jadi tak susah kan bagi sahabat-sahabatnya untuk mendapat akses special seperti tadi."

Penjelasan Hyukjae membuat Kyuhyun terbelalak.

'Siwon pemilik Mirotic club? Berarti Siwon itu adalah namja terseksi yang selalu di elu-elukan oleh namja-namja diluar sana? Dan itu artinya aku telah bercinta dengan pria terseksi itu?' batin Kyuhyun.

"Omoooo" Pekik Kyuhyun kagum.

"Yah dia ini kenapa chagi?" Tanya Donghae yang baru saja datang dan merasa bingung dengan tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Jadi maksudmu dia itu Choi Siwon, namja yang jadi incaran para gay itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

"Ya memang ada berapa Siwon didunia ini." Sahut Hyukjae santai.

Hyukjae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat rona wajah Kyuhyun yang masih terpana dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

'Sepertinya bocah ini tak tau dengan siapa ia berkencan kemarin. Pabboya' Batin Donghae dan Hyukjae.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau ini sebenarnya siapa?" Tanya Donghae memulai pembicaraan.

"Mwo? Kita kan sudah berkenalan. Aku Cho Kyuhyun"

"Cih bukan itu maksudnya bodoh. Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa ku bisa dengan mudah tidur ditempat Siwon sampai pagi?"

"Hm, aku rasa aku terlalu letih karena sesi percintaan itu. Jadi aku langsung tertidur dan begitu terbangun, ternyat sudah pagi. Memangnya ada yang aneh dengan hal itu?"

"Asal kau tau saja, Siwon orang yang tidak segan-segan mengusir pasangan one-night-stand nya begitu ia merasa puas dengan orang itu. Dan kau orang pertama yang ia izinkan tidur bersamanya hingga pagi." Jelas Donghae panjang lebar.

"Mwo? Benarkah itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun takjub.

"Ya, dan kami fikir mungkin kau bocah istimewa yang akan bisa merubah Siwon." Sahut Hyukjae menimpali.

Kyuhyun tertegun. Apa benar seperti yang Donghae dan Hyukjae katakan? Apa ia memang special sehingga Siwon mengizinkannya menginap? Tapi nyatanya tidak seperti itu kan. Begitu Siwon terbangun ia dengan kasar segera mengusir Kyuhyun dari apartemennya.

'Mungkin ia hanya terlalu lelah malam itu' Batin Kyuhyun miris.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri. Ia tak menyadari Hyukjae telah memanggil satu orang lain untuk bergabung bersama mereka. Dan orang itu sekarang telah duduk manis disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu… Kyuuuu kau ini kenapa sih?" Protes Hyukjae sebal.

"Ah mianhae. Sepertinya aku melamun lagi." Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Aish sudahlah. Oh ya kenalkan, ini Sungmin hyung." Ujar Hyukjae memperkenalkan orang yang ia panggil tadi.

"Hm, Cho Kyuhyun imnida" ujar Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri.

Sungmin yang merasa taka sing dengan wajah Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya. Ia berfikir dimana ia pernah bertemu Kyuhyun.

"Kau pasti lupa hyung. Dia ini anak yang kuceritakan itu. Anak yang menginap ditempat Siwon. Aku bertemunya didepan club tadi. Jadi aku bawa ia masuk" Ujar Hyukjae menjelaskan.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. Ia memandangi dengan seksama kepada Kyuhyun. Ia ingin tau apa yang membuat Siwon mau tidur dengan bocah berambut coklat itu.

"Jadi kemana Siwon sekarang? Aku tak melihatnya sejak tadi." Ujar Kyuhyun sembari meminum cocktail nya.

"Jam segini biasanya dia masih dikantor. Mulai merindukannya eoh?" Goda Hyukjae.

"Eh aniya."

"Hahaha pipimu memerah bocah. Hahaha benar-benar lugu. Bersabarlah, pasti ia akan datang sebentar lagi"

Sementara Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae asik berbincang, Sungmin tetap menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun. Ada raut tak suka yang ia tunjukkan kala bocah itu tersenyum manis.

"Berhenti menatapnya seperti itu hyung. Kau seperti seorang psikopat." Tegur Donghae.

"Bukan urusanmu." Desis Sungmin.

"Oh ayolaah. Bukan salahnya jika Siwon mau tidur dengannya. Aku yakin ia tak tahu apa-apa."

"Maksudmu apa?" Tanya Sungmin sembari menatap tajam pada Donghae.

"Hei hei siapapun yang bisa melihat, pasti tau jika kau mencintai Siwon. Dan kau selalu membenci namja-namja yang pernah ditiduri Siwon kan."

"Oh ya. Apa benar semua orang yang bisa melihat, pasti tau tentang perasaanku pada Siwon? Nyatanya Siwon sendiri tak pernah tau" Lirih Sungmin. Ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan perubahan raut wajahnya.

"Siwon memang bisa melihat. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya untuk hal semacam ini. Dan aku sangat yakin kau tau pasti tentang hal itu hyung." Ujar Donghae.

Keheningan menyelimuti Sungmin dan Donghae. Dentuman keras music dari lantai dansa tak dapat membuat kekakuan itu hancur. Sungmin yang masih tertunduk dalam, memikirkan semua perkataan Donghae. Ya, Siwon memang selalu menutup diri dari sesuatu yang sering disebut orang sebagai cinta. Kenangan buruk dimasa lalu membuatnya menjadi sosok yang keras dan tak akan pernah membuka hatinya untuk siapapun.

"Hei itu dia." Seru Hyukjae.

Sontak Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Donghae melihat kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Hyukjae. Terlihatlah seorang Choi Siwon yang berjalan kearah mereka dengan charisma yang kuat. Beberapa namja terlihat menggoyangkan badannya untuk menarik perhatian Siwon. Namun Siwon mengacuhkaan mereka dan tetap berjalan menuju kearah teman-temannya berkumpul.

Senyum yang terpampang diwajah tampannya seketika memudar saat menyadari ada sosok lain diantara teman-temannya.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" desis Siwon. Ia menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun yang tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Hm, mungkin untuk mendapat satu malam yang hebat bersamamu lagi tuan Choi." Sahut Kyuhyun sembari menggerling nakal kepada Siwon.

"Cih, in your dream bocah!" Tolak Siwon tegas. Ia mengambil posisi tepat disamping Sungmin yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam.

Kyuhyun merasa kesal karna Siwon mengabaikannya begitu saja. Dan kekesalannya bertambah saat Siwon mulai memeluk pinggang Sungmin dan menciumi pipi bulat namja bergigi kelinci itu.

"Kenapa? Kau takut akan jatuh cinta kepadaku jika terlalu sering bersama denganku? Benar kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun lantang.

Donghae dan Hyukjae terbelalak mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Mereka tak menyangka bocah ini akan melakukan hal seberani itu hanya untuk menarik perhatian Siwon.

"Kau fikir kau siapa?" Desis Siwon tajam.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Namja 17 tahun yang telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepadamu. Dan aku akan membuatmu membalas perasaanku tuan Choi." Ujar Kyuhyun percaya diri.

"Teruslah bermimpi kau bocah." Siwon bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak menuju backroom.

Sungmin yang sejak tadi hanya diam akhirnya memutusskan untuk menyusul Siwon dan meninggalkan Hyukjae dan Donghae yang sepertinya tidak akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

"Waw kau hebat bocah! Apa kau serius dengan kata-katamu tadi?" Tanya Hyukjae antusias.

"Tentu saja. Aku tak akan menyerah sampai Siwon mau membuka hatinya untukku."

"Kalau begitu. Semangaaaaattt" Ujar Hyukjae sembari mengepalkan tangannya keatas.

Donghae hanya terkekeh geli melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

'Sepertinya banyak hal menarik yang akan datang setelah ini'

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV.

Ting tong ting tong

Suara bell kamarku berbunyi tepat saat aku baru selesai mandi. Kuikatkan tali bathrope yang kugunakan dan segera menuju ke pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Ternyata pegawai restoran hotel yang membawakan makanan yang tadi aku pesan.

Hotel? Hari kedua aku pergi dari rumah. Kuputuskan untuk menyewa sebuah kamar hotel dengan uang tabungan yang aku punya. Kemarin malam, setelah kejadian aku menyatakan cinta pada Siwon di Mirotic, Hyukjae mengajakku untuk menginap di loft miliknya dan Donghae.

Tentu saja aku terima dengan senang hati. Karena waktu yang sudah terlalu larut dan aku memang tak tahu harus tinggal dimana. Namun aku baru sadar, tinggal bersama dua namja mesum yang sedang dilamun cinta sungguh tidak mengenakkan.

Mereka berdua selalu bermesraan dimanapun dan kapanpun. Tak peduli aku ada diantara mereka. Dan kemarin malam aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur sampai pagi karena desahan-desahan keras milik Hyukjae. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menyewa sebuah kamar hotel untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Lagipula aku tak ingin terlalu banyak merepotkan mereka.

Pegawai restoran hotel itu menyusun makan malam yang kupesandiatas meja. Dan ia segera pergi setelah aku memberinya tip. Kutatap makanan yang telah tertata rapi diatas meja itu.

'Kenapa aku memesan sebanyak ini? Cih pabbo Kyu' batinku.

Karena belum terlalu lapar, aku memutuskan untuk mengambil satu gelas ice cream coklat dan memakannya diatas tempat tidurku. Kunyalakan tv untuk menemaniku. Siaran tv itu menampilkan film The Ring. Aku heran apa yang menakutkan dari seorang hantu berbaju putih yang hampir seluruh wajahnya tertutup rambut itu? Pemeran yeoja difilm itu benar-benar berlebihan. Berteriak-teriak melengking hanya karna melihat hantu yang tak menyeramkan itu.

Ting tong ting tong

Lagi-lagi bell kamarku berbunyi. Kuletakkan segelas ice cream yang isinya tinggal separuh itu diatas meja nakas disamping tempat tidur. Dan segera bergegas untuk membuka pintu, melihat siapa yang datang.

Cklek

Begitu pintu terbuka, Nampaklah Siwon dengan kemeja putih yang terlihat sangat kumal dan celana jeans birunya. Tapi selusuh apapun pakaian yang digunakannya tak akan sedikitpun mengurangi charisma nya sebagai pria seksi. Terbukti, aku berkali-kali menelan ludah saat melihatnya.

Siwon menggeser tubuhku yang sejak tadi hanya terpaku didepan pintu dan segera masuk kedalam kamar hotelku.

"Hei Won. Waeyo? Mau mengajakku untuk clubbing dan bercinta sampai pagi?" Tanyaku sembari menyusulnya.

"Cih bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya sembari berkeliling melihat kamarku.

"kenapa kau pergi dari rumah?" Tanyanya lagi sebelum aku sempat menjawab pertanyaannya yang pertama.

"Untuk apa bertahan dirumah yang tak layak disebut rumah itu." Jawabku lirih.

"Berikan aku alasan yang tepat atas semua perbuatanmu ini bocah." Tegasnya.

"Aku.. Aku ingin mencoba hidup sendiri. Aku tak tahan dengan seorang appa yang tidak bisa menerima kelainanku. Dan aku ingin menjauh agar tahu siapa yang benar-benar peduli terhadapku. But…. I was hoping that you would find me first."

"Congratulations. Kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Sekarang kemasi barang-barangmu, segera pulang dan lanjutkan sekolahmu!"

"Pulang kemana? Orang tuaku sama sekali tak mengharapkanku. Dan kau juga tak mengharapkanku. Lalu kemana aku harus kembali." Lirihku.

Siwon tertegun sesaat setelah mendengar ucapanku. Entah apa yang ia fikirkan. Aku sama sekali tak bisa menebaknya.

"Kau benar-benar bocah yang merepotkan." Ujarnya sembari melewatiku dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur.

"Kau bau Won." Ucapku jujur.

Siwon mengangkat tangannya dan menciumi aroma tubuhnya.

"Ya. Sepertinya aku butuh mandi."

Aku menjilat bagian bibirnya yang terasa kering. Aroma tubuh Siwon membuat nafsuku bangkit seketika. Ku buka ikatan bathrope ku dan segera menanggalkannya dari tubuhku. Dan segera tubuhku naked dihadapan Siwon yang menatapku.

"Tak perlu mandi. Aku menyukai aroma tubuhmu." Ujarku menggoda.

Kubuka semua kancing kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih yang ia gunakan. Setelah semua kancing terbuka, aku lepaskan kemeja itu. Dalaman kaus hitam tanpa lengan yang dikenakannya pun ikut kulepas agar tak menghalangi.

Kuciumi dagunya sebelum aku berjongkok untuk membuka celana jeans birunya. Siwon diam dan tetap menatap semua yang aku lakukan terhadap tubuhnya. Setelah jeans itu terlepas, aku menciumi dan menjilat otot perutnya yang terbentuk dengan sempurna itu.

Rasa asin yang muncul dari cairan keringat Siwon membuat nafsuku semakin naik. Aroma tubuh namja dewasa benar-benar sangat menggairahkan. Setelah merasa puas dengan otot perutnya, aku naikkan pusat jilatan lidahku menuju nipple kanannya . Kuhisap dan kugigit kecil nipple berwarna kecoklatan itu.

Lalu aku lanjutkan penjelajahanku menuju bibirnya yang seksi dan menggoda itu. Tepat sesaat sebelum aku berhasil menyentuh bibirnya, ia mendorongku menuju ranjang hingga aku terduduk. Lalu ia berjalan kearahku dan memajukan dadanya lagi kearah wajahku. Dengan senang hati aku kembali memanjakan kedua nipples nya dengan lidahku.

Kejantanannya yang telah menegang itu menusuk-nusuk perutku, membuatku menggelinjang geli. Merasa sudah cukup menjadi pihak pasif, akhirnya Siwon mendorongku hingga terlentang diatas tempat tidurku. Lalu ia naik dan mulai menindihku. Ia membalas segala seranganku. Dengan liar ia menciumi bibirku.

Nipples ku menjadi tujuan lidah terlatihnya yang selanjutnya. Dengan kasar ia melumat kedua nipplesku yang mencuat karena nafsu.

"Ouuhh" Aku memekik girang. Ya, aku sangat merindukan sensasi ini. Sensasi menyenangkan saat lidah Siwon memanja seluruh tubuhku.

"Ahh ahh yeahh nghh" AKu mendesah hebat saat merasakan lidah Siwon pada kejantanan dan lubang rectumku.

Hanya sebentar lidahnya bermain-main disana. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk segera memasukiku.

Siwon memposisikan kejantanannya tepat didepan lubang rectumku. Dan dengan sekali hentakan kuat dan kasar, kejantanan besarnya menerobos masuk kedalam rectumku.

"Arghhh" Aku menggeram antara sakit dan nikmat.

Tanpa mau menungguku untuk beradaptasi terlebih dahulu, Siwon segera menggerakkan pinggulnya. Tak hanya hentakannya yang kasar, ia pun menciumi bibir dan permukaan leher putihku dengan tak kalah kasar juga.

Dan malam itu tak ada lagi kelembutan seperti saat kami pertama kali melakukannya. Hentakan liar dan kasar, decitan ranjang karena gerakan yang terlalu liar, dan peluh serta desahan maupun erangan kencang menemani permainan kami dalam menggapai puncak kenikmatan.

.

.

.

.

TBC Or Delete?

Review :)


End file.
